Thot
Thot (ang. Thoth, znanny również jako Dże-huti) - bóg wiedzy i mądrości będący skrybą Maat oraz najstarszym synem Ra. Jako twórca Domu Życia nie został uwięziony i był jedynym z panteonu egipskiego, który mógł bez problemu do niego wejść. Ponadto ze słów Iskandara wynika, że to sam Thot doradził innym magom pomysł z zamknięciem bogów. Charakter Thota jako jedynego z bogów można bez wątpliwości zakwalifikować do dobrych bóstw. Pamiętając o dawnych wydarzeniach jest ostrożny w kontaktach z innymi, np. z Sadie i Carterem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. W książce Czerwona piramida wspomniano, że bogowie są nieśmiertelni i potężni ale tylko ludzie mają wyobraźnie czyli siłę zdolną by zmienić Historię, a także to że wszystkie bóstwa powtarzają tylko dawne wzorce, Thot jako jedyny choć popełnia błędy, to nauczony poprzednimi doświadczeniami stara się ich nie powielać i szukać innych rozwiązań, przez co wzbudza powszechną niechęć i pogardę wśród innych bogów o czym często otwarcie mówią wspominając, że Thot wciąż siedzi z nosem w księgach i papirusach oraz nadając mu obraźliwe pseudonimy. Choć Dżehuti posiada niemal nie ograniczoną wiedzę, wciąż uczy się czegoś nowego, eksperymentuje i z różnymi efektami pogłębia swoją mądrość. Jest roztrzepany i robi tysiąc pięćset rzeczy na raz. Pisze wiele prac naukowych czasem całkiem bezsensownych, z czego wnioskuję że jego umysł jest i musi być w ciągłym ruchu, w przepisywaniu tych prac pomagają mu jego święte zwierzęta czyli Pawiany i Ibisy. Zanim komuś pomoże musi najpierw dokładnie sprawdzić, poprzez wybrane przez siebie, często niebezpieczne zadania, czy osoba ta na tą pomoc zasługuje, jeśli tak dostaje wskazówki co do swojego zadania. Thot nigdy nie podaje gotowych rozwiązań a tylko wskazówki, gdyż wiedza którą zdobyło się bez żadnego trudu jest dla niego nic nie warta. Wygląd Bóg wiedzy w nowoczesnym świecie rzadko ukazuje swoją w pełni boską postać. Jego ziemskie wcielenie przypomina raczej dwudziestoletniego, szalonego naukowca z wiecznie rozczochraną, brązową czupryną podobną do tej którą miał na głowie Einstein. Jest wysoki i szczupły o drobnej budowie, chudych nogach i rękach z których zwisa pobazgrany fartuch laboratoryjny, na którym plamy układają się w litery różnych języków, a te z kolei w słowa, które strzepnięte z fartucha zmieniają się w fizyczne przedmioty lub zwierzęta. Patrząc na niego z daleka można uznać, że to zwykły człowiek, w co się wątpi dopiero gdy z bliska spojrzysz mu w oczy, gdyż mienią się one różnymi kolorami jak w kalejdoskopie. Historia Przeszłość W czasie, kiedy Set uwięził Ozyrysa w sarkofagu, Thot próbował osiągnąć z nim porozumienie, jednak Izyda przekonała go, aby przyłączył się do niej i Horusa. Z tego powodu Horus stracił oko, a bóg wiedzy stworzył mu zastępcze ze światła księżyca. Później musiał również uzdrowić Izydę, która została zdekapitowana przez wściekłego Horusa po tym, jak zabroniła mu zabić osłabionego Seta. Ciekawostki * Inni bogowie uważają go za zdrajcę, gdyż zdradził on ludziom wiele tajemnic między innymi: przekazał im dar pisma i nauczył z niego korzystać, pokazał ludziom magię i założył Dom Życia. * Mimo powszechnej nienawiści i pogardy, którą go darzą inni bogowie, jest pierwszą osobą do której się zwracają jeśli mają jakieś kłopoty. * Na początku pomieszkiwał w uniwersytecie Memfickim, później przeniósł swoją siedzibę do opuszczonej hali sportowej w kształcie piramidy. * Ulubionym sportem jego świętych zwierząt jest koszykówka. * Ibisy w jego pracowni zajmują miejsca przy komputerach i dziobami wystukują na klawiaturze liczne prace naukowe Thotha. * Jego mocą są boskie słowa, którymi potrafi rzucać we wrogów i w ten sposób ich zabijać. * Grecy utożsamili Thota z Hermesem. * Niektóre podania mówią, że to Babi był najstarszym synem Ozyrysa. * Jego prawdziwe egipskie imię to Dźehuti, zaś Thot to jego grecka wersja. * Uwielbia barbecue. ru:Тот en:Thoth Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Kroniki rodu Kane" Kategoria:Bóstwa Egipskie Kategoria:Mitologia Egipska Kategoria:Dzieci Ra